Coup de Foudre
by KFF2K19
Summary: [MINI PROJECT KFF2K18 - Reminiscence] Garis pantai, langit muram, musim gugur berkepanjangan, serta proyeksi peperangan yang mendekam di bagian belakang ingatan, ternyata sudi menyisihkan perasaan lain untuk tumbuh. (Atau dalam kata lain, mereka jatuh cinta pada waktu yang tidak mereka tahu tepat dan di saat yang mereka tahu tidak tepat). / Kaisoo - Kai - EXO - Kyungsoo - Jongin -


**Title**

Coup de Foudre

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin  
Doh Kyungsoo

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _For fictional purpose, all events in this story are **heavily modified** and **historically incorrect**._  
 _Please refer to the Author's Note for further explanation._

M for blood, mention of suicide, and a teeny tiny mature scene.

BGM: Akdong Musician - Time and Fallen Leaves

 **Summary**

Garis pantai, langit muram, musim gugur berkepanjangan, serta proyeksi peperangan yang mendekam di bagian belakang ingatan, ternyata sudi menyisihkan perasaan lain untuk tumbuh.  
(Atau dalam kata lain, mereka jatuh cinta pada waktu yang tidak mereka tahu tepat dan di saat yang mereka tahu tidak tepat).

.

.

.

 **COUP DE FOUDRE  
 _(n.)_** _A sudden unforeseen event, in particular an instance of love at first sight._

 _._

Dunia dipenuhi oleh hantu.

Oleh manifestasi kenangan yang mengekang, perasaan yang enggan lekang, serta pernyataan bisu yang terus membayang. Mereka terbang, bergentayangan, hingga lambat laun menjadi penghuni gaib di angan.

Kim Jongin memelihara hantu.

Ia memerangkapnya dalam buku usang yang selalu tersimpan di dalam ranselnya. Sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan ujung tertekuk serta kertas yang telah menguning. Sebuah buku yang seharusnya menjadi catatan hariannya dalam medan perang namun beralih fungsi menjadi tumpahan kata-kata bagi seseorang.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di waktu yang tidak ia tahu tepat dan di saat yang ia tahu tidak tepat.

Jongin menemukannya berdiri pada barisan paling depan peleton tambahan yang baru saja mendarat di daerah tugasnya. Seorang pria dengan bibir penuh yang memimpin selusin serdadu lain untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Tangan mengepal dalam keadaan siaga, selagi kalung berlempeng besi yang menggantung di leher terbias secercah cahaya hingga Jongin menangkap satu nama.

 _Do Kyungsoo._

Nama itu indah.

Sama seperti pemiliknya.

Berdeham sejenak, Jongin mencoba mengusir pemikiran yang menggumpal di otaknya kala itu. Ia segera menarik diri untuk kembali ke kenyataan—pada pangkat yang ia punya, pada garis pantai yang semakin kelabu, serta pada asap pertempuran terakhir yang menambah jumlah daftar prajurit terluka.

"Silahkan melapor."

Sang pemimpin barisan menegakkan tubuh. "Letnan Do dari peleton keempat melapor, Kapten Kim. Mulai saat ini kami akan berada di bawah perintah anda."

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Kalian tahu situasi apa yang sedang kita hadapi?"

Beberapa serdadu sontak melihat ke bawah, ada sorot ketakutan yang terpancar dari sirat mata mereka—sesuatu yang bisa digariskan sebagai ketidakrelaan juga keterpaksaan.

Sebab wilayah ini bukan wilayah biasa.

Melainkan tempat yang ramai diperbincangkan sebagai misi mustahil—sebuah operasi di negara belahan lain yang digadang-gadang memiliki tajuk aliansi, meskipun kenyataan menyodorkan alasan yang sudah terbaca jelas; Korea Selatan sedang ingin menunjukkan taring di bidang peperangan.

"Kami tahu, Kapten." Sang Letnan kembali angkat bicara, meskipun getaran tipis berada di ujung suaranya.

Namun Jongin pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak ingin menciutkan mental para prajurit ini sebelum pertarungan yang sebenarnya dimulai.

"Bagus. Aku harap dengan ini kalian akan selalu siaga untuk perintah selanjutnya." Imbuhnya. "Kalian diperbolehkan bubar."

" _Sir, yes Sir_!"

Seraya memandang letnan yang tengah menyampaikan salam salut terakhir, kepala Jongin mendadak dipenuhi lusinan kata yang tumpah ibarat air bah. Mengisi hingga tepi sampai apapun yang berada di dalam sana memilih mengungsi. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan ini—inspirasi yang mengalir di nadi, getaran yang membuatnya ingin meraih kertas terdekat dan mulai menulis.

Akan tetapi, kancah perang sama sekali tidak menyediakan ruang untuk talenta. Seni hanyalah distraksi, menulis adalah interupsi. Jongin telah mengerti prinsip ini semenjak ia memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai penerbang sukarela beberapa tahun silam dan ia berniat untuk mempertahankannya.

(Sialnya, sesuatu yang indah ternyata bersifat memaksa—melahirkan bergalon tinta yang menuntut untuk dilahirkan menjadi berbait sajak puitis, menjadi frasa dan lagu, menjadi setiap mimpi di dalam setiap seandainya).

Malam itu—berlawanan dengan apa yang menjadi kehendaknya, Jongin menorehkan puisi pertamanya. Ia menulis di bawah lentera tenda yang remang, menggunakan pensil yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari telunjuk, dan mata mengantuk setelah tugas seharian.

Seiring waktu yang berganti, lembar demi lembar semakin terisi.

Seiring hari yang tersulam, Jongin kepada Kyungsoo semakin tenggelam.

.

.

 _i carry your heart with me (i carry it in_  
 _my heart) i am never without it (anywhere_  
 _i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_  
 _by only me is your doing, my darling)_

.

.

Seluruh bentuk jaminan adalah barang mahal di tanah ini.

Terutama jaminan rasa aman.

Karena tidak ada satupun yang dapat diperkirakan oleh mata telanjang. Apa yang berpusar hanyalah spekulasi, perintah mendadak, serta strategi untuk menanggulangi. Hari dapat berlangsung sangat tenang atau sepenuhnya kacau—para pasukan bisa terlihat duduk dan bercengkrama atau berlarian panik ketika suatu daerah lain sedang diserang.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Do Kyungsoo masih berjuang untuk terbiasa.

Ia telah mendengar banyak cerita tentang medan perang ketika masih berada di masa pelatihan terbang—mengenai segala keburukan yang mengikuti, juga bagaimana nyawa bisa menjadi harta paling berharga. Kendati demikian, hal tersebut tetap tidak membantunya beradaptasi lebih cepat di tempat ini.

"Red Leader _to_ Red 1 _and_ Red 2."

Suara khas yang sangat Kyungsoo kenali dari dalam radio memenuhi telinga dan ia segera memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

Pada pelabuhan tempatnya bermukim, ia menjelma menjadi elang. Bertugas mengawasi datangnya musuh dari udara, berpatroli menyisir langit dari hari ke hari demi mencegah serangan tiba-tiba. Menembus batas horizon dalam formasi grup skuadron yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Kim.

" _We're clear, prepare to head back_."

Menangkap kalimat dari Kapten Kim, Kyungsoo bernapas lega. Dalam setiap sesi seperti ini, hanya satu laporan itu yang dapat menenangkan seluruh syarafnya.

"Dimengerti, Kapten."

Salah satu tangannya tergenggam erat pada tuas, menarik kuat sebelum pesawat yang dikemudikannya berbalik arah. Matanya menyaksikan garis pantai yang hanya tampak sepandangan perlahan mulai membentuk diri. Menampilkan dominasi seragam hijau pada pasir putih.

Selepas mendarat, Kyungsoo segera membuka seluruh atribut. Ia tidak membuang banyak waktu untuk melompat keluar dari pesawat tempurnya dan berlari ke arah Kapten Kim yang sudah menunggu.

Pria berpostur tegap tersebut menyampaikan rangkuman singkat tentang hasil pekerjaan mereka hari ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang— _berusaha_ memperhatikan tidak dapat mengenyahkan suatu praduga. Terkadang, ia merasa dibalik penampilan tegas sang perwira muda, pria itu menyimpan sisi melankolis.

"Kalian diperbolehkan istirahat sebelum menunggu perintah selanjutnya."

"Siap, Kapten." Kyungsoo dan seorang letnan lain yang berada di samping kanannya menjawab lantang.

Ia melihat Kapten Kim tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan. Pria itu kemudian menepuk bahu Letnan Oh dalam gestur akrab seraya mengutarakan _good job_ , _Sehun_ sebelum beralih ke hadapannya dan mengucapkan hal serupa namun dalam versi yang lebih formal.

" _Good job_ , Letnan Do."

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat kemudian buru-buru menunduk. Ia tidak ingin sang kapten melihat tatapan menuduhnya. Karena seberapapun ia mencoba menyingkirkan, ia selalu mendapatkan kesan bahwa Kapten Kim membencinya.

Awal mulanya, Kyungsoo mengira performasi kerjanya adalah pelaku utama. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, seberapapun ia meningkatkan kapabilitas dalam bertugas, Kapten Kim tetap bersikap sama.

"Kapten Kim!" Mulutnya tanpa sengaja memanggil sang kapten yang belum jauh, membuat pria itu seketika menoleh dengan alis terangkat naik.

"Ya, Letnan Do?"

Kyungsoo memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paru. Ia menjilat bibir sekilas demi menguatkan tekad, akan tetapi itu berujung percuma. Penalaran logisnya mendadak menolak bahwa seseorang yang telah diserahi pangkat tinggi akan melakukan tindakan kekanakan seperti membencinya tanpa sebab.

"Ah, tidak." Ia tergagap sembari memoleskan senyum canggung, "hanya ingin menyampaikan semoga hari anda baik."

Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung sekelebat, namun Kyungsoo menangkapnya dengan jelas.

Pupil Kapten Kim melebar, rahangnya mengeras seolah tengah menahan sesuatu. Tatapan mereka bertemu kembali dan sang perwira membuang muka terlebih dahulu. Ada dehaman terpaksa yang kapten itu keluarkan sebelum anggukan kaku terlihat.

"Anda juga, Letnan Do."

(Saat berbalik, raut sendu bergumul selayaknya awan mendung di wajah Kapten Kim dan kali ini penalaran logis Kyungsoo menyetujuinya).

-o-o-o-o-

"Kau sudah mengenal Kapten Kim sejak lama?"

Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo segera membuat seluruh badan Sehun berputar menghadapnya. Pria berahang runcing itu memindainya sejenak—seakan sedang meneliti untuk apa ia mempertanyakan perkara tersebut.

"Ya," jawab prajurit yang berpangkat sama dengannya tidak lama kemudian. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya bertanya." Kyungsoo berpura-pura menampakkan ekspresi tidak acuh dengan sengaja melongok ke antrean di depannya. Ia menghitung secara payah jumlah deretan yang sedang menunggu giliran pembagian makanan. "Kalian terlihat dekat."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, pria itu sepertinya memilih mengabaikan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo.

"Aku telah berada di bawah grupnya semenjak hari pertama kami di sini. Mungkin karena itu kami terlihat akrab. Tetapi aku rasa Kapten Kim memang mempunyai kepribadian terbuka seperti itu."

Kali ini, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan decakan gusarnya. Dari pernyatan yang Sehun ungkapkan, ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa memang ada yang janggal dari sikap Kapten Kim kepadanya.

"Hey, ada yang salah?"

Kyungsoo maju selangkah ketika antrean mereka bergerak. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa Kapten Kim menyembunyikan suatu ketidakpuasan padaku. Tetapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja."

"Kau sudah mencoba bertanya?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu sedikit lancang dan irasional, bagaimana seorang bawahan mempertanyakan persoalan pribadi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan tugas?"

"Aku rasa itu masih masuk akal. Kau tidak sedang menuntut sesuatu, bukan? Kau hanya ingin meluruskan permasalahan yang membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Mereka kembali bergerak dalam beberapa langkah besar dan Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Aku takut dia tersinggung atas ucapanku."

" _Well_ , kau bisa mulai pelan-pelan dengan percakapan biasa sebelum masuk ke topik utama."

Kyungsoo mendengarkan seraya melihat petugas menuangkan sup yang nyaris tanpa isi ke mangkuk alumunium Sehun dan miliknya. Segala jenis konsumsi daging telah dikurangi porsinya. Sebagai gantinya, mereka menerima potongan roti yang lebih besar daripada biasanya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

(Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak mempertimbangkannya sama sekali. Ia masih bersikukuh bahwa itu adalah ide buruk yang berpotensi merusak profesionalitas di antara ia dan sang kapten).

Berjalan berdampingan, mereka mencari tempat untuk duduk. Pada saat itu pula, pandangan Kyungsoo mendapati subjek utama pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya sedang duduk sendiri di atas batang kayu sambil menghisap rokok. Pandangan pria itu mengembara jauh ke arah matahari yang tengah berteduh sementara tubuh bermandikan jingga cahaya senja.

" _He smokes a lot, doesn't he_?"

Bisikan Sehun ke telinga Kyungsoo membuat ia menahan tatapan ke arah Kapten Kim lebih lama dari seharusnya. Pemandangan ini memang sudah tidak asing—kaptennya berbeda dengan Kapten Byun dari grup lain yang sangat membaur. Pria itu lebih banyak tertangkap sendiri bersama batang tembakau yang tersulut di sela jemari.

"Yeah, _he does_."

(Suatu rahasia umum mengenai perihal ini telah bergulir di kalangan para prajurit. Nikotin dalam medan pertarungan adalah pusat konsentrasi, pengalih ketegangan, atau peredam permasalahan di kepala yang harus segera dituntaskan.

Firasat Kyungsoo mengatakan, Kapten Kim sedang mengatasi alasan yang terakhir).

-o-o-o-o-

Patroli hari ini berjalan lebih tegang dari biasanya. Sebuah kabar tersiar dari daerah yang tidak jauh dari mereka, pasukan darat yang menjaga salah satu jembatan perbatasan utama telah porak-poranda. Setengah serdadu yang bertugas di sana dilaporkan gugur, sementara sisanya ditarik mundur ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Pesimisme yang pekat tampak begitu terbaca dari wajah para pasukan ketika mereka melihat sebagain serdadu terluka yang tiba di pelabuhan ini. Tanpa perlu analisis mendalam, para prajurit itu mengerti bahwa sekali lawan menyerang—dengan kekuatan yang mampu menyibukkan personel medis dengan teriakan serta baju berlumur darah seperti yang tengah mereka saksikan sekarang, malaikat kematian akan menjemput secara masal.

Oleh karena itu pula, Kyungsoo merasa maklum saat melihat Sehun mendadak sibuk menulis berlembar-lembar surat begitu tugas mereka selesai. Pria itu mengirimkan masing-masing satu untuk setiap anggota keluarganya juga kekasihnya dengan alasan, "berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

Hanya dengan mendengar ucapan Sehun, perut Kyungsoo bergejolak tidak karuan.

Ia lantas memutuskan mengirim sepucuk surat untuk satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ia miliki; ibunya. Kyungsoo menuliskan paragraf panjang mengenai situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi. Ia juga menuliskan ribuan kata maaf jika ia tidak dapat kembali dan berharap ibunya mau mengerti.

Pada malam yang sama pula, hampir semua prajurit terjaga. Tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo. Ia yang terbiasa tidur dalam waktu terjadwal menemukan dirinya justru berjalan menyisir pantai. Membiarkan tubuhnya sejenak menikmati angin malam serta buih ombak yang menyapu-nyapu ujung sepatu _boots_ -nya.

Sedikitnya, itu adalah fakta menggelikan yang menyedihkan—bagaimana selama ia berada di sini, ia tidak pernah menikmati keindahan alam yang ditawarkan oleh pesisir pantai itu.

Masih terus berjalan, Kyungsoo memperhatikan pasukan-pasukan yang rebah dengan mata terbuka. Kepala mereka bersandar pada ransel masing-masing, sedang tubuh berbalut selimut tipis yang terlalu pendek meringkuk kedinginan. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh dari bibir pantai—mempertimbangkan untuk mencoba mengistirahatkan diri bersama para pasukan lain. Mungkin ketika ia berbaring, kantuk akan menjemput dengan sendirinya.

Namun, langkah Kyungsoo terpaksa berhenti.

Ia menangkap suara terbatuk yang teramat keras dari belakang kepalanya. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, kaki Kyungsoo berderap mendatangi arah suara tersebut. Ia khawatir suara itu berasal dari salah satu prajurit tersesat yang butuh pertolongan.

 _Akan tetapi salah._

"Kapten Kim?!"

Kyungsoo semakin bergegas saat mendapati sosok familiar sedang menunduk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Pria itu duduk bersimpuh di depan tenda, kedua tangan berusaha menopang tubuh yang nyaris ambruk. Secara refleks Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengan kapten yang tampak lemah ke pundaknya. Ia sejenak berpikir apa yang harus ia perbuat sebelum memutuskan bahwa membawa sang kapten kembali ke dalam tenda adalah jalan terbaik.

"Saya akan memanggil medis," ujar Kyungsoo setelah membaringkan Kapten Kim ke atas matras.

Ia berniat untuk beranjak, namun pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik kuat oleh pria yang terbaring.

"Jangan," suara parau yang lirih melarang dan Kyungsoo berkedip bingung. "Mereka sudah memiliki banyak tanggungan saat ini. Seseorang dengan demam biasa tidak akan sepadan."

"Tetapi—"

"Jangan." Kapten Kim kembali mengulang—kali ini dengan tarikan di tangan yang lebih kuat. "Ini perintah, Letnan Do."

Menangkap kalimat terakhir, Kyungsoo sontak terdiam. Jauh pada masa pelatihannya, ia diajarkan bahwa ia harus selalu menuruti perintah atasannya di segala situasi. Kepercayaan antar anggota tim adalah poin penting yang harus dijaga dan ia tidak ingin melanggar itu.

"Sir, _yes_ Sir." Kyungsoo berucap setengah hati karena ia tidak mampu bertindak lebih. Kendati demikian, instingnya tetap bertabiat keras kepala untuk— _paling tidak_ , sekedar menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi sang kapten. "Adakah sesuatu yang sekiranya anda butuhkan?"

"Tidak ada." Kapten Kim menjawab tegas.

Bertolak belakang dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan, Kapten Kim tampak bersusah payah meraih botol air minum yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Menyaksikan kejadian itu, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menggigit bibir. Dari sekian banyak kekaguman dan rasa hormat yang ia simpan untuk sang kapten, ia tidak menyangka ia akan merasa jengkel karena hal sepele semacam ini.

" _Let me get that_ ," tutur Kyungsoo dalam nada yang berubah ketus.

Ia menyambar botol air minum Kapten Kim seraya mengabaikan wajah terkejut dari pria yang langsung memperhatikannya. Duduk di samping sang kapten, Kyungsoo membantu pria itu untuk bangkit tanpa mengadakan kontak mata. Ia hanya mendengarkan teguk demi teguk air yang diminum oleh Kapten Kim dalam senyap, pandangan tertuju pada ujung matras hingga sang kapten meletakkan botol minumnya.

"Terimakasih, Letnan Do." Kapten Kim berkata, membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap tidak sabar _hanya_ untuk dibuat kembali frustasi oleh kalimat yang datang selanjutnya. "Kau boleh kembali."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam. Ia tahu Kapten Kim adalah sosok yang kuat, namun harga diri pria itu benar-benar berada di titik yang sulit digapai.

"Biarkan saya berjaga disini, Kapten."

"Kau tidak perlu—"

"Saya memaksa," Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memotong. Tidak diperlukan seorang jenius untuk memahami bahwa pria ini membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya. "Hanya semalam. Saya rasa apa yang saya lakukan adalah bagian dari toleransi yang selalu diajarkan kepada para prajurit."

Mulut Kapten Kim terngaga—entah karena intonasi bicaranya, atau karena teori yang ia kemukakan kebetulan tepat untuk diaplikasikan pada situasi sekarang. Momen itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik yang terasa seperti bermenit lamanya hingga Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Ia tidak menampik adanya ketakutan bahwa keberaniannya akan berubah menjadi senjata makan tuan.

Beruntungnya, Kapten Kim memecah keheningan tidak lama kemudian.

"Baik," pemimpin grup itu menyerah. "Kau boleh tinggal."

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya dengan beringsut duduk pada kaki matras. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada sisi kerangka, punggung membelakangi kapten yang sedang memindainya.

"Kau tidak keberatan tidur di bawah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, jika saya di sini anda bisa dengan mudah menepuk saya saat butuh sesuatu."

Kapten Kim tidak memberi tanggapan dan Kyungsoo menganggap percapakan ini selesai. Sedikit menengadah, ia menekuk kedua kakinya ke depan dada. Meskipun tenda milik Kapten Kim merupakan tenda personal yang tertutup, semilir angin masih mampu menerobos lewat celah-celah tipis.

Kyungsoo mengusap lengannya demi meraup sedikit kehangatan. Dalam sayup, ia mendengar napas teratur Kapten Kim yang menandakan bahwa pria itu telah tertidur. Seiring dengan ritme halus tersebut, kantuk juga mulai membayang di pelupuk Kyungsoo.

Ia terlelap dalam hitungan singkat.

(Bunga tidur mengantarkan Kyungsoo pada banyak hal.

Ia bermimpi pulang. Ia bermimpi menghirup aroma rumput di pekarangan rumah yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Ia bermimpi duduk di atas ayunan kayu sepeninggalan masa kecilnya dan tertawa lepas hingga tenggorokannya sakit.

Ia juga bermimpi—satu fragmen yang terasa lebih nyata dari yang lain, terdapat hangat tangan yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, sebuah kecupan yang ditinggalkan di dahinya, serta ucapan selamat malam yang hanya sebatas bisikan).

Ketika fajar menyingsing, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan tubuh berbalut selimut yang bukan miliknya.

-o-o-o-o-

"Oi, _kid_!"

Dalam satu hari ini, entah sudah berapa kali panggilan yang sama dilayangkan kepada Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mampu menghela napas, kepala menoleh ke Kapten Byun yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Absennya Kapten Kim membuat ia terpaksa harus berurusan dengan gaya kepemimpinan Kapten Byun yang lebih banyak mulut.

" _Yes_ , Sir?"

"Kau yang merawat Kapten Kim semalam?"

Kyungsoo cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kapten Byun. Ia tidak menyangka kapten berfigur kurus tersebut akan menanyakan perihal itu di antara banyak perihal lain.

"Y-Ya, saya yang merawatnya." Balas Kyungsoo ragu. "Ada apa?"

Kapten yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menjilat bibir sekilas dan itu adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo melihat raut serius membayangi wajah pria tersebut. Dalam sekejap, Kyungsoo segera mengetahui bahwa apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh Kapten Byun adalah sesuatu yang penting.

"Dengar," pundaknya ditepuk pelan. "Kaptenmu sedang mengalami masa sulit sekarang ini."

Mengerjap pelan, Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kapten Byun yang berdesis berat seolah kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Diperlukan beberapa detik yang gamang sebelum pria itu akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Kau ingat serangan mendadak tempo lalu?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba cemas mengenai kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah. "Salah satu saudara Kapten Kim gugur dalam pertempuran itu."

Rongga dada Kyungsoo mengempis seketika. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang sebab ia pernah mengalaminya berkali-kali. Mengetahui bahwa Kapten Kim sedang melewati fase yang sama membuat ia menyimpan simpati berlebih kepada pria itu.

"Ah, saya tidak—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kapten Byun tersenyum menenangkan. "Berita ini memang sengaja dirahasiakan karena dia tahu kita sedang dalam perang. Nyawa adalah setara—baik ada atau tidak adanya pertalian darah."

Mereka berdua bergeming—meresapi kenyataan pahit yang seakan baru saja menampar kesadaran mereka. Dalam hati, keduanya setuju bahwa ini adalah cara paling buruk untuk menjalani hidup. Namun dalam ekspresi, keduanya mencoba menyamarkan pemikiran itu.

" _Anyway_ ," gelak terpaksa lolos dari kapten di hadapannya. " _I just want you to keep an eye on him_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban—terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada detik ini. Kapten Byun yang menangkap aura putus asa darinya memilih untuk menutup percakapan dengan tepukan sekali ke lengan. Pria itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya, memberikan penglihatannya akses luas ke alunan debur lautan.

(Sedikit yang Kapten Byun tahu—hari itu, Kyungsoo mulai muak dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan samudera).

-o-o-o-o-

Tenda Kapten Kim adalah tenda yang berisi satu matras, satu meja sederhana, serta gantungan baju dari tiang kayu seadanya yang ditanam ke dalam pasir. Meskipun demikian, tenda ini sudah termasuk dalam golongan memadai. Karena bahkan setelah menerima pangkat letnan, Kyungsoo masih harus berbagi tenda dengan Sehun.

Duduk di dalam tenda yang sedang dibicarakan, merupakan suatu pengalaman baru bagi Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya karena ia dapat mencari perbandingan di antara tenda itu dengan tenda miliknya, melainkan juga karena ia dapat mengenal Kapten Kim secara lebih dekat lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengelak bahwa setelah bertugas sementara bersama Kapten Byun, ia menumbuhkan kekaguman baru dengan cara memimpin Kapten Kim. Pembawaan pria itu begitu tenang dan sabar. Tidak ada kalimat percuma yang keluar dari bibirnya, semuanya selalu presisi—tepat sasaran dan sesuai porsi.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menduga-duga mengenai sesuatu.

"Kapten Kim, apa pekerjaan anda sebelum ini?"

Kunyahan Kapten Kim mendadak berhenti dan Kyungsoo menjadi waspada. Dalam percakapan sehari-hari bersama para pasukan lain, pertanyaan ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Jadi Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa topik ini mungkin bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditanyakan kepada semua orang.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru meralat, "ah, jika anda keberatan anda tidak perlu—"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke nampan makan Kapten Kim yang nyaris utuh. Itu sedikit aneh menurut Kyungsoo, ia telah membawakan makanan itu sejak sepuluh menit lalu tetapi sang kapten seperti tidak menyentuhnya.

"Saya hanya senang mempelajari sisi lain dari seseorang," katanya gugup. "Seperti Letnan Oh, misalnya. Ketika saya mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang pemadam kebakaran, saya sering menduga seperti apa kehidupan sehari-harinya dulu."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Maaf?"

"Apa pekerjaanmu dulu?"

"Oh," mulut Kyungsoo menganga—ia mendapat gelitik antusiasme karena Kapten Kim tertarik pada kehidupan pribadinya. Mungkin pria itu tidak benar-benar membencinya seperti apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini. "Saya tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Saya langsung ditarik untuk menjadi tentara begitu selesai dengan pendidikan formal."

" _That's a pity_."

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Tetapi tidak apa-apa, saya rasa ini bagian dari takdir."

Kapten Kim mendengus kecil. Pria itu menyeka sisa makanan di bibir sebelum bercetus—dengan nada sarkas yang kental, "kau percaya takdir?"

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit, "anda tidak?"

" _Well_ , jika semua ini memang benar bagian dari takdir, berarti ia memiliki selera humor yang payah."

"Kenapa?"

Penglihatan Kapten Kim tiba-tiba jatuh kepadanya, menatap dalam seakan sedang menyelam. Kyungsoo mencoba mentranslasi arti dari pandangan tersebut, tetapi apa yang ia dapat hanya sendu bercampur segelintir kemarahan. Seolah pria itu sedang mencoba berdamai dengan entah keriuhan apa yang terjadi di kepalanya.

Pada akhirnya, satu-satunya jawaban yang Kyungsoo terima hanya, "kau sebaiknya beristirahat."

Nampan makanan di atas meja didorong menjauh oleh jari yang pucat sementara pemiliknya berniat untuk kembali berbaring. Namun Kyungsoo mencegah itu segera dengan seruan, "anda belum menyelesaikan makanan anda."

Pelupuk Kapten Kim berkedip lambat menuntut penjelasan.

"Kapten Kim saya minta maaf, tetapi Kapten Byun memerintahkan saya untuk menjaga anda."

"Aku kira kau hanya menerima perintah dariku?"

Kyungsoo hampir berdecak geram. Baru beberapa saat lalu ia mengira bahwa opininya tentang Kapten Kim salah. Tetapi pria itu justru semakin memperkuat prasangka buruknya.

Memendam amarah, Kyungsoo meraih nampan makan yang terbengkalai. Ia mengerahkan seluruh keberanian untuk duduk di samping kapten yang hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam, sebelum mengarahkan sendok penuh ke arah mulut sang perwira.

"Letnan Do—"

"Kapten Kim," Kyungsoo menyela terlebih dahulu. "Percayalah saya akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat anda sehat kembali."

Pernyataan itu terdengar _sangat_ ambigu dari segi manapun dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bersemu karena tindakan bodohnya sendiri. Ia mengutuk dalam hati, sebab prajurit mana yang bertingkah begitu gegabah seperti ini.

Namun sebelum sempat ia mengoreksi, Kapten Kim melahap apa yang ia sodorkan—mata terfiksasi erat kepadanya. Suatu sensasi merambat tidak terduga di punggung Kyungsoo, membuat ujung jari yang memegang sendok gemetar. Komprehensinya teramat lambat untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan ia lebih memilih mengeliminasinya.

Bertudung sunyi, suapan demi suapan berganti. Bermenit berlalu, seluruh makanan akhirnya tandas tanpa sisa.

Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa ia masih mencerna pergantian suasana ini. Ia tidak tahu dimana letak titik balik yang menjadi perubah, tetapi Kapten Kim menjadi luar biasa diam untuk seseorang yang selalu menolak bantuan.

Dengan kikuk, ia meletakkan nampan yang kosong. Lantas untuk yang kesekian kali, tubuhnya bertindak tanpa memproses dampak. Punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi Kapten Kim, bertahan di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh sang kapten.

"Oh!" Kyungsoo memekik bahagia, "demam anda telah menurun, Kapten."

Segaris senyum terlukis di bibir pemimpin grupnya—dua tarikan di ujung yang lambat laun merekah menjadi senyuman utuh.

(Musim gugur menetap terlalu lama. Kyungsoo pikir ia tidak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi. Tetapi di momen ini—di petak sempit beratap pendek yang tidak memiliki unsur estetika ini, Kyungsoo kembali mengingat perasaan hangat itu).

"Kau sungguh menginginkanku sembuh?" Kapten Kim bertanya jenaka—ada sejumput kecanggungan yang luntur dalam aksen lebih kasualnya.

Kyungsoo mengolah baik-baik apa yang sang kapten utarakan. Jawaban atas pertanyaan itu muncul begitu cepat di genggaman tetapi nuraninya mendeteksi keganjilan. Sebab alasan yang mendasarinya melampaui semua ekspektasi.

Ini bukan mengenai gaya memimpin Kapten Byun, ini bukan mengenai ketidakrelaannya merawat Kapten Kim, ini bukan mengenai kebenciannya terhadap butir pasir yang masuk ke celana setiap ia duduk di tenda sang perwira.

Melainkan sesederhana karena ia _memang_ menginginkannya.

"Ya," Kyungsoo merespon. "Saya sungguh ingin anda sembuh."

Kalimat itu mengambang—tersangkut di antara kebingungan dan keyakinan yang saling tumpang tindih. Terjerat dalam pemikiran peliknya sendiri, Kyungsoo tidak menangkap pergantian ekspresi di wajah kapten yang membisu.

-o-o-o-o-

" _We found wine_!"

Adalah teriakan dari seorang serdadu darat yang mengantarkan seluruh pasukan pada euforia temporer. Berbekal temuan berkrat-krat botol _wine_ dari pabrik terbengkalai, mereka mengadakan sebuah perayaan singkat—kobar api unggun dinyalakan, pria-pria yang biasa murung duduk melingkar dengan wajah gembira, menyesap botol _wine_ yang dituang ke dalam gelas alumunium jelek alih-alih gelas bertangkai tinggi.

Toh, itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi nikmat.

Para pasukan menganggap ini sebagai pelarian dari monotonnya situasi perang. Dimana mereka bisa bercengkrama, tertawa, dan menebar canda. Dimana mereka bisa mencicipi sebuah hal lazim yang biasanya hanya ditawarkan oleh kehidupan warga sipil. Dimana mereka sejenak berpura-pura lupa, bahwa waktu bukan sesuatu yang berpihak kepada mereka.

Tetapi tentu, permasalahan itu tidak sepenuhnya lepas. Berlusin _wine_ yang ditemukan terlalu sedikit untuk membuat para pasukan mabuk—dan mereka memang tidak diizinkan mabuk. Jadi, ketika satu botol terakhir tersisa, fatamorgana sebelumnya juga ikut binasa.

"Ini akan terdengar sangat lucu," celetuk seorang personel medis yang Kyungsoo kenal sebagai Jaehyun di jeda hela napas panjang. "Tetapi aku sangat merindukan Bibimbap."

Pernyataan itu membuat hening menjangkit beriringan dengan dambaan akan tanah kelahiran. Seluruh pria yang ada di sana menatap ke arah nyala api unggun yang meredup. Sirat mereka kosong, berkelana—mengeruk masa indah, mengais keinginan untuk bertahan yang hanya tinggal segelintir.

"Aku rasa," Jaehyun menyambung lagi. "Hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan ketika pulang nanti adalah merengek kepada ibuku untuk membuatkannya."

Tawa timpang lepas dari pasukan lain—karena mereka tahu persis letak kepedihan dari kalimat itu; bahkan untuk sesuatu yang sangat biasa, mereka harus menempuh jalan yang luar biasa.

"Kalian pikir perang ini akan segera berakhir?" Lee Taeyong menyahut—serdadu dengan gurat wajah tampan yang Kyungsoo pikir terlalu sia-sia untuk berada di tempat ini.

Untuk sementara, ia pikir tidak akan ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan dari pria itu. Namun perkiraannya terbukti salah saat Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya menanggapi dengan, "sejujurnya, para petinggi tidak memberikan banyak petunjuk bagaimana perang ini berjalan."

"Dan itu mengkhawatirkan?" Taeyong bertanya.

"Bisa jadi." Rekan penerbangnya menyulut rokok dalam sesapan pendek. "Aku dengar insiden di jembatan kemarin merupakan pertanda buruk. Salah seorang letnan bahkan rela bunuh diri demi meledakkan jembatan itu."

"Saudara Kapten Kim, ya?"

Kyungsoo refleks menoleh ke arah pria yang bicara. Ia sedikit terkejut karena pria itu mengetahui apa yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia. Tetapi ia kira, rumor mudah beredar di lingkungan mereka yang sempit, jadi ia memilih untuk kembali memusatkan diri ke Sehun.

"Iya, dia." Sang letnan meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas pasir. "Aku dengar Kapten Kim cukup terpukul hingga akhirnya jatuh sakit."

Semua mata yang sebelumnya tertuju ke Sehun kini berpindah ke Kyungsoo. Mereka sepertinya tahu bahwa ia bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga Kapten Kim belakangan ini. Menyurukkan bahu, Kyungsoo membalas jujur, "dia tidak menyinggung apapun soal itu."

Nada kecewa tidak terdengar dan itu sedikitnya menarik bagi Kyungsoo. Apa yang tersaji hanyalah ekspresi datar yang seakan sudah memprediksi bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa mereka gali lebih dalam.

"Itu bisa dimengerti. Maksudku, Kapten Kim memang tampak terbuka, tetapi dia tetap menyembunyikan fakta-fakta tertentu tentang pribadinya sendiri." Sehun menjeda. "Aku bahkan baru mengetahui bahwa ia pernah menjadi jurnalis setelah dua tahun bekerja dengannya."

Kyungsoo membelalak lebar. " _He was a journalist_?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia pernah menjadi jurnalis di salah satu koran lokal."

Sepintas imaji seketika menyeruak ke dalam otak Kyungsoo—tentang Kapten Kim dalam _coat_ panjang serta rambut tertata rapi, tentang Kapten Kim yang membawa pena dan buku kecil, tentang Kapten Kim yang berlari-lari mengejar narasumber.

Tentang Kapten Kim yang _bukan_ seorang pilot pesawat tempur.

(Kyungsoo menduga bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dalam dunia alternasi itu. Mungkin bahu mereka bertubrukan di jalan selagi mata mereka menemukan, tidak sengaja, kemudian diam, tinggal, dan sudah—biarkan predestinasi mengambil alih sisanya).

"Kalian tahu, dulu, aku pernah sangat ingin tinggal di tepi pantai."

Suara dari pasukan yang berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo membuat ia memupuskan lamunan. Mendongak, ia menemukan sorot sedih dari pria yang mendorong balok-balok kayu bakar ke dalam api unggun.

"Tidak kusangka," pria itu terkekeh kering. "Tuhan akan mengabulkannya dengan cara seperti ini."

Api kembali naik tinggi, parafin yang menyengat menembus penciuman menolak untuk enyah. Derak kayu ikut bersambut membakar sunyi, menambah sayu yang terbayang pada lensa pasukan yang berkumpul. Nelangsa terpantul—begitu angkuh dan merengkuh.

Mungkin benar, Kyungsoo pikir. Takdir memiliki selera humor yang payah.

-o-o-o-o-

Keberuntungan datang dalam bentuk hujan lebat. Bulir-bulir air yang melesat berdentum keras di gendang telinga, mengaburkan jarak pandang lewat bentang difusi kelabu yang buram. Tenda-tenda yang berdiri tertiup angin kencang dan satu laporan berbentuk ringkasan datang menyatakan, "patroli udara dibatalkan."

Dalam hujan seperti ini, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Musuh tidak akan menyerang—baik dari udara maupun laut. Konsentrasi paling berat hanya bertumpu kepada pasukan darat yang harus siaga ditemani rembesan air di seluruh seragam mereka. Sesekali pasukan itu terlihat menyeka kelopak hanya agar mata mereka tetap terbuka.

Kyungsoo—dalam kontradikitif, berdiri kaku di sebuah tenda yang sering ia hampiri akhir-akhir ini.

Perbedaannya, ia tidak mengetahui apa tujuannya berada di sini. Kapten Kim sudah pulih, pria itu bahkan yang membubarkan mereka saat melihat cuaca buruk hari ini. Kyungsoo yakin seratus persen bantuannya tidak lagi dibutuhkan. Maka dari itu ia masih mencari penyebab mengapa sang kapten memintanya untuk menemui pria itu di tenda.

"Silahkan duduk."

Kapten Kim mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk menempatkan diri di matras dan ia segera menuruti. Jemarinya terjalin risau, sedikitnya was-was ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang tidak ia sadari.

"Letnan Do," pria yang lebih tinggi berdeham sekilas. "Aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku kemarin."

Kedua alis Kyungsoo sontak bertaut.

"Aku rasa aku telah bertingkah ofensif ketika kau merawatku. Tetapi ketahuilah, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya sedang dalam masa dimana apapun menjadi berkali lipat lebih rumit dari biasanya."

Kapten Kim mengehela napas singkat. Telunjuk dan ibu jari menjumput pangkal hidung kuat—seakan sedang meredakan kalut yang mencoba merobek pertahanannya saat ini.

"Hanya saja di dalam otakku," sambung pria itu. "Aku memikirkan mengenai perang ini, mengenai grup yang aku pimpin, mengenai strategi, mengenai keluarga yang aku tinggalkan, mengenai saudaraku—yang mungkin sudah kau dengar, dan mengenai—"

Terputus.

Mata Kapten Kim tertuju ke arahnya dan apa yang ingin pria itu katakan seketika padam, berganti tawa sumbang yang terlampau dibuat-buat.

"Intinya, aku ingin meminta maaf. Juga berterimakasih atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Aku sangat menghargai itu."

Pengalihan dari sang perwira terasa begitu kentara, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak menyuarakannya.

Karena pada momen ini, segala problematika—segala prasangka yang ia tuduhkan sebelumnya, tampak sangat kecil dibandingkan beban yang sedang Kapten Kim emban. Ia tidak akan mempertanyakan hal sepele untuk menambah kerumitan—terlebih-lebih membahas mengenai permintaan maaf yang ia rasa tidak perlu.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih ini.

" _I'm sorry for your lost_ , Captain."

Ia lebih memilih meraih tangan Kapten Kim, mengusapnya dengan harapan duka akan tersalur meski hanya setitik yang tidak berarti. Sebab ia yakin Kapten Kim membutuhkannya.

" _Thankyou_ ," Kapten Kim menjawab selagi parau perlahan mencemari suara pria itu. " _I'm_ —" tawa yang sama kembali mengudara—tawa yang tidak utuh, tawa yang lebih condong kepada getir. "Oh, Tuhan. Aku tidak seharusnya—"

" _It's okay_." Kyungsoo menyela cepat. Bersandiwara menjadi tegar adalah pekerjaan melelahkan, tidak semua orang pantas melakukannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. "Anda boleh bersedih. Itu manusiawi."

Seperti dugaan—tepat setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, semua fasad yang dipendam tercerai hingga berai.

" _It's just my brother_ , _he_ —" Kapten Kim menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. " _He was a sweet boy_." Penggunaan kata lampau tersebut membuat hati Kyungsoo mendadak perih. Apalagi ketika kapten di hadapannya tiba-tiba menunduk seraya melanjutkan pernyataan sebelumnya dengan, " _he deserved better_."

Oh, Kyungsoo pikir ini sangat tidak adil.

Kapten Kim hanyalah satu pria, satu tubuh, satu manusia—selayaknya mereka semua, tetapi jalan hidup melimpahkan begitu banyak permasalahan tanpa berpikir untuk membaginya.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi mempertimbangkan ulang untuk membawa pria yang menahan tangis ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya berpindah mengusap punggung pemimpin grup yang kini mulai terisak. Bahu pria itu berguncang, air mata membasahi bagian depan seragam Kyungsoo.

" _He deserved so much better_."

Kapten Kim mengulang kalimat yang sama—berkali-kali tanpa henti, di tengah tangis, di tengah hujan, di tengah jari yang mengerut di paha Kyungsoo, di tengah dekap yang semakin mengerat sebelum semuanya lenyap ketika sang perwira akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

(Membelai rambut pria yang meletakkan kepala di pangkuan, Kyungsoo berucap—sebuah ungkapan yang tidak dimaksudkan agar terdengar, melainkan tersimpan sepenuhnya sebagai janji.

" _You too_ ," bisiknya. " _You too—do, deserve better."_ )

-o-o-o-o-

Dari pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kapten Kim—dan seluruh curahan pengakuan yang pemimpin grupnya sampaikan, Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal pasti; Kapten Kim tidak menyebutkan satupun mengenai dirinya sendiri dalam daftar kepentingan.

Oleh karenanya, Kyungsoo mengambil inisiatif.

Ia ingin menjadi _itu_ —ia ingin menjadi wujud kepentingan sang kapten kepada dirinya sendiri yang hilang. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang mengingatkan perihal kecil yang kapten itu lupakan. Ia ingin menjadi tempat pertama bagi sang perwira untuk bicara dan berkeluh kesah.

Maka pada hari hujan berikutnya, satu alasan yang dibuat-buat kemudian dibuat. Tergenggam erat pada tangan kanan Kyungsoo—sebuah pisau cukur dan gunting dari barang pribadinya. Ia berharap benda itu cukup memberikan motif agar Kapten Kim mau mengizinkannya masuk.

Berdeham, Kyungsoo kemudian menyuarakan panggilan. Ia menunggu selama beberapa detik sebelum pintu tenda itu terbuka, menampilkan raut terkejut Kapten Kim yang menemukannya basah kuyup.

"Letnan Do?" sang perwira nyaris berseru ketika menariknya masuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, ia dapat merasakan gigil merayap di sekujur tubuhnya—dan itu bukan hanya karena hujan, melainkan juga karena tangan Kapten Kim yang membimbingnya untuk duduk di matras.

" _Y-Your hair,"_ dengan tergagap ia mengungkap. " _Your hair is getting longer_ , Captain."

Tatapan Kapten Kim tertahan padanya, kemudian berpindah ke dua benda di kepalan tangannya. Hanya dari sirat yang terefleksi di manik mata pria itu, Kyungsoo bisa menebak bahwa alasannya terlalu lemah. Tidak akan ada seseorang—bahkan yang paling dungu sekalipun, yang datang di tengah hujan seperti ini hanya untuk menawarkan jasa.

Kyungsoo hampir meralat kalimatnya—hampir meluruskan bahwa mungkin pikirannya sedang tidak berfungsi baik, lalu berlari keluar, dan menganggap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi.

Tetapi kemudian Kapten Kim berkata, dengan nada sangat lirih, "kau ingin memotongnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya berlangsung cepat. Tanpa mempertanyakan alasan, Kapten Kim duduk membelakanginya. Pria itu seakan sedang mengirimkan Kyungsoo sinyal permisi untuk melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuan awalnya.

Sesi memotong berlangsung hening.

Apa yang terdengar hanya bunyi gunting serta beberapa perintah kecil yang Kyungsoo sebutkan ketika ia membutuhkan sang kapten untuk menunduk. Di samping keterbatasan alat, Kyungsoo bersyukur ia memang memiliki keterampilan dalam bidang ini. Kendati terkadang jarinya mendadak gemetar setiap kali tekstur halus dari rambut kecoklatan sang perwira teraba oleh indra perasanya.

"Anda masih menulis, Kapten?" Kyungsoo meretakkan kesunyian terlebih dahulu saat merasakan kecanggungan semakin tinggi.

Walaupun Kapten Kim sepatutnya mempertanyakan darimana Kyungsoo mengetahui tentang hal itu, sang kapten sepertinya memutuskan untuk tidak menggubrisnya.

"Terkadang." Jawab Kapten Kim. "Tetapi aku tidak lagi menulis konten berita."

"Oh?" Kyungsoo memutar tubuh Kapten Kim untuk mulai memotong surai pria itu. "Jadi apa yang anda tulis sekarang?"

"Puisi."

Jepitan pada rambut yang panjang terhenti. Kyungsoo berkedip untuk memastikan bahwa Kapten Kim memang mengatakan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Bukan karena itu terkesan aneh, melainkan justru karena ia mendapatkan suatu kesesuaian dengan sisi melankolis yang kerap pria itu tampilkan.

"Saya tidak mengerti apapun tentang puisi," ia mengaku sambil secara cekatan meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. "Tetapi itu akan menjadi suatu kehormatan jika anda mau memperdengarkan salah satu karya anda kepada saya."

Bahu Kapten Kim seketika menegang. Kyungsoo bisa menangkapnya dari pergerakan tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi. Memberi jeda waktu, ia menepuk sisa-sisa rambut yang berjatuhan di pundak Kapten Kim sebelum beralih untuk mencukur bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar dagu.

"Kau sungguh ingin mendengarkan?" tanya Kapten Kim tidak percaya.

"Ya, saya sungguh-sungguh."

Ditutup dengan itu, pergeseran aura di dalam tenda tidak terelakkan. Pandangan sang kapten tiba-tiba mendarat padanya. Begitu rekat, sehingga pisau cukur yang berada di atas bibir kini tidak bergerak—sebab Kyungsoo mendadak sangat sadar betapa dekat jarak antara ia dan Kapten Kim.

" _Here is the deepest secret nobody knows_ ," mulai sang kapten dan Kyungsoo tertegun. " _Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud, and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows."_

Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menafsirkan puisi, ia tidak lahir dari keluarga yang memiliki darah seni, akan tetapi suara Kapten Kim yang merendah beberapa oktaf memperkuat eksistensi sekelumit emosi yang ada di dalam dadanya.

" _Higher than soul can hope or mind can hide."_

Sekelumit emosi yang kini mendesaknya dari dalam.

" _And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_."

Mencakarnya dengan keji, mengunyahnya dengan tidak tahu diri.

" _I carry your heart_ , _I carry it in my heart_."

(Perasaan—pada hakikatnya, tidak memiliki panjang, lebar, bahkan luas. Namun ia dapat memenuhi hati hingga sesak, hingga sang pemilik tidak tahu harus apalagi demi menghentikan dimensinya yang terus memuai).

Hal berikutnya yang Kyungsoo tahu adalah, ia telah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Kapten Kim. Tangannya bersandar pada dada pria yang membelalak, berdiam di sana selagi tubuhnya berusaha menghapus jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka.

Ciuman itu tidak bertahan lama—hanya beberapa detik yang lekas, sebab segera setelah Kyungsoo memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi ia buru-buru melepaskan diri.

"Kapten Kim, saya—" ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya sembari berjalan mundur. "S-Saya minta maaf."

Gerik tubuh yang panik menyebabkan ia menabrak meja dan menjatuhkan semua barang yang ada di sana. Berbalik badan, Kyungsoo bersiap untuk pergi. Ia ingin secepatnya keluar sebelum Kapten Kim mengeluarkan segala serapah atas tindakan lancangnya.

Namun, Kapten Kim menahannya di tempat—tangan mencengkeram kuat lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak beranjak seraya berucap dengan tekanan menuntut, " _did you mean it_?"

Kyungsoo terpaku.

Kontemplasi tergambar pada kening saat ia menatap pria yang menanti jawabannya. Keseluruhan ekspresi Kapten Kim saat ini memancarkan angan dan itu membawa harapan Kyungsoo melesat agar apa yang ia lihat bukan sekedar khayalan.

" _I did_." Cengkeraman pada lengannya melemah. " _Every bit of it_ , Captain."

Dua tangan halus lantas menangkup wajahnya, membawanya mendekat, sebelum bibir yang sama menyentuh bibirnya. Mencium dengan lambat dan hangat. Melenyapkan setiap pikiran, setiap kekhawatiran yang selalu menghantui di tempat ini.

Kyungsoo membalas dan sesuatu yang basah turut hadir. Mengalir dari pelupuk keduanya tanpa bisa dibendung. Menghadirkan asin di bibir mereka yang bertaut, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang ingin menghentikannya.

Mungkin karena mereka menemukan sesuatu yang berharga dari perang ini, mungkin karena mereka menemukan satu sama lain, mungkin karena mereka bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang akan menunggu mereka di depan.

Atau mungkin, justru ketiganya.

-o-o-o-o-

Romansa adalah hal baru bagi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak pernah berada dalam lingkup ini sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa suatu perasaan dapat melengkapinya—membuat dirinya yang tidak sempurna menjadi sempurna, membuat apa yang belum utuh menjadi seutuhnya.

Sebab bersama Kapten Kim, ia merasa ia bukan Letnan Do.

Ia bukan pilot dari satuan skuadron di pesisir utara pantai sebuah negara asing, ia bukan pasukan terlatih yang memiliki izin untuk menerbangkan pesawat tempur, ia bukan individu dengan kewajiban politik yang harus ia persembahkan kepada negaranya.

Ia hanya Do Kyungsoo—seorang pria yang memiliki impian untuk keluar dari tempat ini segera dan mengejar akhir bahagia pada epilog cerita.

Pagi setelah mereka menghabiskan malam sebelumnya dengan bibir yang tidak sudi lepas adalah pagi dimana ia terbangun di atas matras yang terlalu sempit untuk dua orang. Namun kenyamanan nyatanya menyodorkan absurditas; tidak peduli sebagaimana tubuh mereka saling bersilang menghabiskan tempat, damai tetap bertamu selama hangat dari lengan Kapten Kim mendekapnya.

Kyungsoo mengira pagi itu akan menjadi kecanggungan yang lain setelah berpuluh kecanggungan di antara mereka yang sudah-sudah. Tetapi tidak, ini—hubungan yang mereka jauhkan dari kata status ini, terjalin sangat natural. Seolah-olah mereka adalah sepasang yang hilang dan baru saja menemukan.

"Hey." Kyungsoo memanggil pelan saat ia membuka tenda sang kapten. Malam ini, entah sudah keberapa kali ia melakukan kebiasaan yang sama—menyelinap diam-diam ke tenda pria itu ketika Sehun sudah hilang ditelan mimpi. "Anda belum tidur?"

Kapten Kim tersenyum kecil. Pria yang lebih tinggi lalu meletakkan satu buku bersampul hitam ke atas meja sebelum menarik tangannya agar mendekat.

" _Still can't drop the formality_?"

Pada pertanyaan itu, Kyungsoo menunduk salah tingkah. Sang kapten telah mengangkat pembicaraan ini berulang kali, bahwa ia berhak menjatuhkan formalitas jika mereka sedang di luar tugas. Namun Kyungsoo tetap kesulitan. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang masih menganggap itu adalah hal lancang.

"Ah, Kapten Kim, saya—"

" _Jongin_." Pria yang membawanya ke pangkuan mengoreksi dengan penekanan. " _Try it."_

" _No, I can't_."

" _Try it_."

"Okay." Kyungsoo membuang napas panjang , memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Kapten Kim. "J-Jongin."

Ia mencecap nama itu di lidah, memandang pria yang dipanggil, sebelum memutuskan bahwa oh, ia bisa terbiasa dengan ini. Ia bisa terbiasa dengan ini, jika rona berseri di wajah Kapten Kim selalu terlukis seperti sekarang.

"Kau belum tidur, Jongin?" Kyungsoo mencoba sekali lagi—kali ini dengan kalimat lengkap yang memicu tawa lepas sang kapten.

"Belum. Aku menunggumu—tadi, dan setiap malam." Pria yang lebih tinggi membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke matras, lalu merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Kedua wajah mereka berhadapan, jemari berjingkat menelusuri wajah satu sama lain. "Aku masih memiliki kecemasan kau tidak akan datang suatu saat karena menganggap ini semua hanya kesalahan."

" _No, never. You're anything, but never a mistake_."

" _That's good to hear_."

Kyungsoo menatap dalam ke bola mata Kapten Kim. Ia menemukan sesuatu tertulis di sana, sebuah intimasi, benih ketertarikan yang pekat, serta pancaran rasa kagum dan itu membuatnya sangat berharga.

" _Kiss me_ ," bisiknya parau.

Sang kapten menaikkan alis dalam gestur jenaka, "aku pikir aku seharusnya menjadi seseorang yang memberikan perintah di sini?"

Tetapi candaan itu tidak berbuntut sebab bibir sang perwira kemudian mencium bibirnya. Lumatan lembut yang Kyungsoo pertimbangkan untuk ia tulis di dalam daftar rutinitas—dan ia _akan_ mewujudkannya.

Sebab hari-hari selanjutnya, Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa tiada hari yang terlewati tanpa ini—tanpa ia yang mengubur diri di dada Kapten Kim, tanpa ia yang mencium pria itu hingga salah satu dari mereka ditelan kantuk.

Di luar tenda, langit masih setia menghias hari dengan hujan lebat yang tidak berhenti sampai matahari bersembunyi. Hanya dalam kurun beberapa hari terakhir, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah menghapal berbagai tipe hujan.

Hujan gerimis setipis jarum yang menusuk-nusuk kulit, hujan lebat dengan bulir sebesar biji jagung yang gemuk, hujan angin yang seakan datang dari arah horizontal, hingga hujan yang romantis.

Hujan yang membawa ia tertidur lebih lelap di pelukan Kapten Kim.

(Kyungsoo berharap satu tipe hujan akan datang setelah ini—hujan yang tidak berakhir, hujan yang terus turun deras dan menghanyutkan semua kenyataan pahit).

-o-o-o-o-

Tetapi hujan tidak datang.

Hujan mengkhianati Kyungsoo dengan cuaca cerah serta matahari terik.

Mereka kembali pada keseharian sebelumnya. Pada patroli udara, pada kokpit sempit, pada masker oksigen, pada panel instrumen dengan jarum-jarum menjemukan yang berputar, pada bibir komat-kamit yang mengharapkan musuh enggan menyerang.

Kyungsoo memusatkan diri dalam formasi. Ia mengikuti ekor pesawat tempur Kapten Kim yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sejajar dengannya, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, mereka meniru setiap belokan dan terbang lurus sesuai arahan dari kapten mereka.

Pada ketinggian ini, Kyungsoo mencatat ada yang aneh.

Langit tidak mendung, tetapi perangainya tidak setenang biasa.

Mencoba mengusir firasat itu, ia tetap berusaha fokus untuk terbang di jalurnya. Pandangannya melirik ke arah pesawat Sehun sekali lagi dan pada saat itu relfeksi terang datang dari balik awan. Kyungsoo memincing untuk mendeteksi praduga sebelum ia menelan ludah begitu benda yang bersembunyi menampakkan diri.

" _Bandit, vector 120_." Laporan Kapten Kim secara tidak langsung mengkonfirmasi apa yang dikhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Lewat radio kapten itu kembali melanjutkan, "bersiap."

Formasi mereka melebar serentak. Kyungsoo mengambil sayap kanan sementara Sehun bergerak ke kiri. Pesawat yang mengancam mereka merupakan pesawat ME 109 bermesin tunggal dengan bahan konstruksi kokoh.

Kyungsoo pernah melihatnya sekali pada masa pelatihan. Kendati demikian, adrenalin yang ikut campur membuat pesawat itu jauh, jauh lebih mengerikan di pikiran Kyungsoo. Terlebih ketika pesawat yang dimaksud terbang semakin rendah dan berhadapan langsung dengannya.

" _He's on me_."

Kyungsoo bernapas cepat dari dalam masker oksigennya. Otaknya menelusuri barisan memori di pelatihan markas besarnya dulu. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan susah payah, ia mencoba membidik sasaran lewat plat bercincin ganda. Targetnya terkunci, tombol senjata buru-buru ditekan, dan lesatan tembakan beruntun membelah angkasa.

Namun ME 109 itu menghindar gesit, badannya berputar di udara sebelum keadaan berbalik menyudutkan Kyungsoo. Muntahan peluru demi peluru kini berpindah ke direksinya. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik ketika mengenai kerangka pesawat dan Kyungsoo berupaya berkelit.

"Red 2, dengar." Perintah Kapten Kim yang ditujukan kepadanya terdengar panik. "Pancing dia ke kanan dan biar itu menjadi urusanku."

" _Sir_ , _yes_ _Sir_!"

Kaki Kyungsoo menekan pedal, tangan dengan cekatan membelokkan tuas, dan pesawatnya menukik tajam ke kanan. Tidak lama berselang, jejak asap tiba-tiba hadir di pandangan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat sumber ledakan yang ternyata berasal dari pesawat yang mengejarnya. ME 109 itu terjun bebas ke lautan sebelum hancur berantakan. Meriam dari pesawat temput Kapten Kim ternyata tepat sasaran.

Radionya berbunyi lagi, "Red 2, kau baik?"

Namun bibir Kyungsoo yang kering kesulitan menjawab. Ini adalah perang pertamanya—ini adalah perang yang sesungguhnya dan semua sangat berbeda dari apa yang diajarkan kepadanya selama ini—tidak ada yang menyebutkan mengenai kelelahan nyali, maupun persiapan untuk mati.

Di ujung saluran, Kapten Kim yang tidak mendapatkan respon darinya mengontak dengan intonasi lebih keras. "Red 2, kau baik?"

Kyungsoo mengatur detak jantungnya sejenak. Bernapas menggunakan mulut membuat dadanya sesak dan ia mendadak sangat haus. Akan tetapi sebelum ia bisa menenangkan diri—atau menjawab Kapten Kim dari radionya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu mengirimkan kabar buruk.

"Oh, _God_." Sang Letnan terdengar menelan ludah ketika tiga pesawat lain berjenis sama mendekat. " _There's more_."

-o-o-o-o-

Mereka kalah.

 _Telak._

Musuh seakan sedang mengejek—membombardir pada hari cerah pertama setelah mereka terlalu lama dilenakan oleh kenyamanan hujan.

Pesisir itu kini menjelma menjadi neraka. Beberapa pesawat pengebom yang berhasil lolos meluluhlantakkan perbatasan utara mereka dalam warna jelaga. Mayat-mayat serdadu malang berserakan dengan anggota tubuh yang sebagian hilang. Rembesan darah mereka menggumpal pada pasir, terkepal seperti bongkahan merah yang menyakitkan mata.

Perut Kyungsoo bergejolak mual dalam setiap pandangan. Ia baru saja mendarat dan pemandangan ini bukan sesuatu yang ada di ekspektasinya. Tetapi segala simpati serta ketakutannya harus tuntas dengan segera ketika satu tangan menyentaknya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia terkejut mendapati raut marah Kapten Kim yang tidak pernah tampak di wajah sang perwira sebelumnya—terutama karena raut tersebut terang-terangan ditujukan untuknya.

" _Listen here_ , Lieutenant—"

"Jongin, berhenti."

Kapten Byun menarik Kapten Kim, seakan ingin mencegah kejadian yang belum terjadi. Namun pria yang lebih tinggi mendorong jatuh Kapten Byun dan menyebabkan perhatian seluruh personel udara teralih cepat ke mereka.

" _Listen here_ , Lieutenant," Kyungsoo mundur selangkah begitu mendengar intonasi tinggi Kapten Kim. " _When your captain fucking asks something in a battle, you better pull your shit together and fucking answer immediately_."

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka tanpa suara—bingung, dengan situasi, makian, serta seseorang yang mendadak tidak ia kenali. Pundak Kapten Kim kemudian membentur pundaknya sengaja seiring dengan berlalunya kapten itu dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tanda tanya besar mengenai seberapa besar akibat dari hal kecil yang ia perbuat hingga sang perwira bersikap demikian.

Kapten Byun yang menyaksikan dalam diam menghampiri, tangan pria itu mengusap punggungnya ketika berkata, " _don't sweat it, kid_. Ini adalah pertempuran besar pertamamu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, meskipun dalam hati ia tidak mempercayainya.

Ia telah menghilangkan persona tenang Kapten Kim. Perkara itu bukan perkara kecil. Setiap senyum, sisi melankolis, dan ciuman yang mereka tukar musnah dalam sekejap dan ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sepanjang hari, Kyungsoo mengevaluasi mengenai kelalaiannya.

Ia tidak berani menampakkan diri di tenda Kapten Kim sebab ia pikir mungkin perang juga merupakan faktor. Mungkin memang romansa tidak akan pernah bisa hidup. Mungkin ini saatnya kembali mencurahkan waktu untuk misi mustahil yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Hari itu pula—seolah segala kemelut yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo belum cukup, sebuah berita riuh tersebar.

 _Negara ini telah jatuh ke tangan lawan_.

-o-o-o-o-

Itu adalah déjà vu—dalam skala yang lebih masif.

Berbatalyon pasukan berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan yang tersisa memenuhi pesisir. Menjadikan tempat ini lebih padat dari biasanya—dan bukan dalam artian menguntungkan. Karena dengan bertambahnya jumlah serdadu, Kyungsoo juga lebih banyak melihat nestapa. Sorot kehidupan dari mata para pasukan yang melemah setiap kali pandangan menyaksikan tubuh berdarah mengerang kesakitan, atau jasad tanpa nyawa yang dilarung ke lautan lepas.

Deksripsi mereka lambat laun berpindah.

Samudera bukan lagi biru, melainkan merah.

Hal tersebut semakin diperburuk oleh status yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang—tersudut pada satu-satunya perbatasan yang dinyatakan aman, tanpa kabar apapun mengenai evakuasi dari negara asal serta kebutuhan penunjang yang kian menipis.

Ajal seolah hanya tinggal sejengkal; pertaruhan hidup dan mati hanya ditentukan oleh akal.

Pada keterbatasan ini pula, tugas Kyungsoo menjadi samar.

Sebab bersamaan dengan suplai yang terus berkurang dan ketersediaan armada yang tidak mencukupi, para petinggi mengatur strategi matang demi mengatur perhitungan bahan bakar juga amunisi. Pembagian tugas untuk penerbang dilaksanakan—hanya satu grup dalam satu _shift_ yang diizinkan untuk terbang, sementara sisanya tetap berada di darat sambil menunggu laporan.

Berjalan menuju ke landasan pesawat tempur, Kyungsoo bersiap untuk giliran patrolinya. Ia melangkah-langkah pendek di belakang sosok tinggi yang paling banyak menyita isi pikirannya belakangan ini. Pandangan tidak lepas dari punggung lebar yang tidak melihatnya sedikitpun sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo tidak menghitung sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak insiden yang membuat mereka sama sekali tidak saling bicara. Ia berdalih bahwa kaptennya sedang disibukkan dengan tugas, sementara batin berbisik bahwa apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka kemarin memang sudah selesai.

Tetapi tetap, perasaan yang menghuni dadanya tidak lantas terhapus.

Maka sebelum sang kapten naik ke pesawat tempur, ia mengerahkan keberanian untuk memanggil, "Kapten Kim."

Sang perwira melongok ke belakang—ada gurat keterkejutan yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Letnan Do?"

 _Banyak_ , Kyungsoo ingin menjawab. _Banyak sekali_. Tetapi ia tidak menginginkan drama di tempat terbuka, dimana mereka bisa dengan mudah disaksikan berpasang-pasang mata. Untuk itu, Kyungsoo mendekat sembari membisikkan satu kalimat esensial yang datang dari hati terdalamnya.

" _Be back safe and sound_."

(Dalam pernyataan itu ia juga menyelipkan ungkapan cinta—terlipat rapi dan implisit dalam bentuk doa).

Kapten Kim tampak tercekat.

Jakun pria itu bergerak lambat sebelum Kyungsoo merasakan tangan yang kuat menariknya ke sisi pesawat tempur, menghantamkan punggungnya di kerangka, lalu mengurungnya dalam lengan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan.

" _I'm sorry_ ," satu ciuman lembut memagut. "Kyungsoo, aku akan meminta maaf dengan cara yang lebih pantas setelah ini. Tetapi untuk sekarang, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyesal."

"Okay," Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain selain ini. "Okay."

Karena baginya, janji itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

-o-o-o-o-

Kapten Kim tidak berbasa-basi.

Tidak ada kalimat pembuka yang tidak berarti. Tidak ada singgung mengencai lancarnya jalan patroli maupun candaan atap tenda darurat yang berlubang. Kapten Kim hanya menempatkannya di atas matras, sementara pria itu berlutut—kedua tangan bertumpu erat pada pahanya.

"Kyungsoo, dengar."

Kapten Kim menunduk terdiam. Pria itu kemudian menggenggam tangannya, mengayun-ayunkannya kecil selagi kening berkerut dipenuhi pikiran yang tidak dapat ia baca.

"Keegoisanku," lanjutnya. "Keegoisanku selalu mengutamakan kau untuk selamat. Kau adalah poros dari segalanya bagiku dan aku benci karena posisiku tidak memperbolehkan itu." Sang perwira mendesah panjang. "Aku kehilangan kendali karena aku khawatir, karena untuk sepersekian detik aku kira aku gagal melindungimu, dan aku hampir melibatkan nyawa Sehun dalam rasa frustasiku."

Ingatan Kyungsoo meniti hari yang dimaksud. Ia mengingat bahwa tidak ada komando dari Kapten Kim selama beberapa detik yang panjang setelah Sehun menyatakan ada pesawat musuh yang mendekat. Rekan letnannya bahkan harus berteriak sebelum suara sang kapten kembali memenuhi radio.

"Aku bukan tidak ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan kita lebih cepat, namun lagi-lagi kewajiban menuntutku untuk sejenak meletakkan masalah pribadiku demi memperbaiki keadaan ini." Sang kapten menanamkan ciuman bertubi ke tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku minta maaf, aku sangat minta maaf."

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya membawa pria itu untuk duduk bersamanya di atas matras sebelum menyandarkan diri ke dada sang kapten. Ia rindu—ia hanya tahu itu. Ia tidak butuh permintaan maaf, alasan, atau penjelasan apapun yang ada di luar mereka.

Ia hanya ingin Kapten Kim.

Ia hanya ingin Jongin—di sini, sudah itu saja.

("Aku mencintaimu," adalah kalimat yang ingin terucap pada detik ini. Namun Kyungsoo menelan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Keposesifan hanya akan memberatkan dan ia tahu Kapten Kim sedang tidak membutuhkan beban lain).

"Aku rindu." Secara mengejutkan, itu bukan datang dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Aku hampir tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk bertatap muka denganmu sekarang, tetapi aku tidak sabar untuk memberikan kabar ini kepadamu."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala. "Kabar?"

Senyum Kapten Kim merekah cerah, mata membentuk setengah purnama. Pria itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kelewat antusias untuk memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa ia telah melakukan pekerjaan baik dan Kyungsoo dibuat semakin penasaran.

"Kyungsoo," sang kapten menggigit bibir untuk menghentikan senyum yang mulai berubah menjadi kekehan kecil. " _We're going home_."

Jantung Kyungsoo melompat cepat.

" _W—What_?"

" _We're going home_!"

Kapten Kim berteriak lantang sebelum membawa tubuh tidak berdaya Kyungsoo ke pelukan. Samar-samar, di antara keterkejutan yang membuncah dan pita suara yang kehilangan fungsi, ia mendengar sang perwira menjelaskan alasan kesibukannya kemarin. Para petinggi ternyata mengadakan pertemuan rutin untuk membahas rencana ini—sebuah operasi yang diberi tajuk Operasi Dinamit.

"Kita mendapat bantuan dari negeri seberang," kapten itu memaparkan. "Mereka akan membawa perahu-perahu nelayan untuk mengangkut seluruh pasukan keluar dari tempat ini dan menampung kita di negara mereka sementara."

Tangis Kyungsoo meledak seketika.

Kebahagiaan—ia baru memahami, ternyata terasa hangat. Perasaan itu mengalir memenuhi nadinya, membuat telinganya berdengung karena talu di balik rongga dadanya yang berdentum sangat keras.

Akhirnya, masa depan ada untuk mereka.

Akhirnya, masa depan menyediakan tempat untuk mereka.

"Jongin—"

Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, bibirnya begitu kelu. Jadi ia mengungkapkannnya menggunakan aksi. Lengannya bergelayut ke leher pria yang masih memeluknya, bibir menciumi setiap inci bagian wajah itu.

Tangan Kapten Kim yang berada di punggung kemudian berpindah ke pinggang, tubuhnya dibaringkan. Sang kapten menghimpitnya ke atas matras sebelum berbalik mengambil alih wajahnya dengan hujan ciuman. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang membuatnya lebih basah—apakah itu air mata, atau lidah sang perwira yang kini menjelajah ke leher.

Sinyal itu kuat, terang-terangan, dan mereka berdua menginginkannya.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kyungsoo segera melepas seluruh pakaian Kapten Kim. Jari-jari yang terburu membuka kancing demi kancing. Tangan menjelajah rakus pada setiap bagian yang perlahan tereskpos selagi tubuh bagian bawah saling bergesekan.

Mata Kapten Kim menatapnya intens.

Otot kekar yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik seragam berkilat oleh peluh dan penerangan tenda yang remang. Bibir mereka menemukan, berpagut, melumat, hingga menggigit sebelum pria yang menguasainya menenggelamkan wajah ke kedua pahanya.

Bersama dengan itu, malam menjadi saksi bisu peraduan tubuh mereka.

-o-o-o-o-

Pesta besar-besaran yang melenceng dari definisi umum dilaksanakan setelah pengumuman mengenai Operasi Dinamit dibacakan.

 _Ini adalah pembumihangusan._

Para prajurit darat bersenandung riang, menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan seraya menghancurkan satu per satu armada dan senjata yang tersisa di pesisir pantai. Mereka berputar dengan batang-batang rokok di tangan, memastikan dengan jeli bahwa tidak ada satupun barang yang bisa dimanfaatkan ulang oleh lawan.

Di sisi samudera, pasukan laut juga terlihat sibuk. Mereka memeriksa jembatan darurat yang bertujuan untuk mempermudah akomodasi pasukan-pasukan yang terluka. Kolonel Park yang berdiri di ujung dermaga tampak mengawasi dengan ketat, pria itu memang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya yang tanpa cela.

Sementara di sisi yang lain, para personel udara tampak tegang. Mereka berbaris dengan tatapan lurus selagi telinga mendengarkan instruksi dari Mayor Kim. Mayoritas titik kesuksesan operasi ini berada di tangan mereka. Maka dari itu, Mayor Kim tidak segan untuk menjelaskan dengan rinci strategi apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Akan ada empat grup; utara, timur, barat dan selatan— _Yellow, Green, Blue, and Red_." Sang mayor yang memiliki gaya bicara tegas itu mengacungkan empat jari ke udara. " _Yellow_ , kalian adalah penetrasi pertama, garis terdepan yang memastikan tidak ada serangan balik dari lawan. Green dan Blue kalian adalah pengawas, tugas kalian mengawal perahu nelayan yang datang dan memastikan kita selamat sampai operasi selesai."

Tumit sepatu Mayor Kim berputar, arah langkah kaki itu berjalan menghampiri grup Kyungsoo.

" _And_ Red," tambah mayor itu. "Kalian adalah penjaga, kalian bertugas untuk mengawal kapal pasukan yang terluka juga sebagai tombak terakhir ketika skuadron ini tumbang."

Terdapat getir yang menggantung pada nada terakhir Mayor Kim. Mungkin pria itu enggan mengatakan kemungkinan. Mungkin pria itu ingin menjadi optimis dan mengatakan bahwa operasi ini akan berhasil. Tetapi pada akhirnya, Mayor Kim lebih memilih mengucapkan kalimat penutup singkat.

"Semoga berhasil."

Para pasukan membubarkan diri. Mereka langsung menuju ke pesawat tempur masing-masing setelah mengucapkan beberapa salam perpisahan. Kyungsoo yang menatap pemandangan itu mendadak gugup. Ia tidak menyukai ketidakpastian seperti ini. Ia tidak menyukai konflik yang berada terlalu dekat dengan sebuah akhir.

"Hey," Kapten Kim yang melewati pesawat tempurnya tiba-tiba berhenti untuk menyapa. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu."

Sebuah buku bersampul hitam disodorkan. Buku lusuh dengan ujung tertekuk serta kertas yang telah menguning. Buku yang—jika Kyungsoo cukup jeli, selalu ia temukan di tenda Kapten Kim.

Kyungsoo meraih buku itu dan menelitinya sebentar. "Apa ini?"

"Kumpulan puisiku." Memulaskan senyum, Kapten Kim menunduk. Pria itu seakan tengah menyembunyikan semu yang perlahan merambat di wajah. "Untukmu."

"Untukku?"

"Ya, untukmu." Kapten Kim mengecup keningnya, tidak lagi mempedulikan orang lain yang berada di sekitar mereka.

(Lagipula, di tempat paling terkutuk ini, sedikit ketulusan afeksi bukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan mata. Sedikit cinta yang terjadi tidak akan dihitung sebagai dosa).

" _Thankyou_." Kyungsoo mendekap pemberian Kapten Kim dekat ke dadanya.

Entah mengapa, buku itu terasa begitu berat.

-o-o-o-o-

Perahu-perahu kecil nelayan tampak seperti semut yang berkerumun di tengah lautan dari pandangan udara. Operasi Dinamit telah berjalan—dua puluh menit dalam hitung maju. Selama itu pula, Kyungsoo terus mengecek persediaan bahan bakar di pesawat tempurnya. Ia menghitung perkiraan durasi karena pesawat yang terbang hari ini hanya dibekali pasokan minim.

Suara-suara yang tertukar di radionya mengirimkan laporan-laporan singkat mengenai status. Tidak ada sesuatu yang harus menjadi perhatian lebih untuk saat ini dan ia hampir menghembuskan napas lega.

 _Hampir._

Menit ke duapuluh satu, Kapten Byun memecahkan semuanya.

"Yellow Leader kepada semua grup," suara kapten itu terinterupsi oleh guncangan—guncangan kecil. "Kami diserang."

Tidak ada jeda antara laporan itu dengan asap tebal yang mendadak membumbung ke angkasa. Kyungsoo terkesiap cepat. Ia melihat kepingan pesawat yang baru saja meledak berhambur ke udara. Tatapannya kemudian menangkap kerangka ekor yang jatuh tepat sebelum benda itu tenggelam.

Itu adalah ekor pesawat tempur satuan mereka.

Kyungsoo tercekat, penyerangan itu berlangsung terlalu cepat. Bahunya mendadak mengendur tanpa perintah, kendati matanya tetap tertuju ke depan. Dari sudut pandangnya, penyebab dari tumbangnya grup pertama perlahan mulai tampak.

Heinkel, tiga buah.

Tetapi itu bukan— _belum_ menjadi permasalahan Kyungsoo sekarang. Karena dua grup yang berada di depannya saat ini tengah melakukan serangan balik. Tembakan-tembakan meriam dari pesawat tempur itu membelah langit, diikuti dengan peluru yang melesat dari poros baling-baling.

Dua pesawat musuh terjatuh, tetapi tiga lainnya kemudian muncul tidak terduga.

Peperangan lantas berubah selayaknya satu lawan satu. Tatap muka dua pesawat tempur dengan tipe berbeda yang saling mengejar dan berputar di luasnya angkasa. Peluru-peluru ditumpahkan tanpa ampun, rentetan kaliber 30mm berlapis baja yang melejit cepat.

Namun usaha itu berubah percuma saat rudal terarah dari pasukan lawan terlontar dan melenyapkan tiga pesawat mereka dalam sekali tembak.

"Red Leader _to_ Red 1 _and_ Red 2."

Oh, Kyungsoo membenci panggilan semacam ini. Suara sang kapten memang masih menjadi melodi terbaik bagi telinganya, tetapi tidak untuk situasi sekarang, dan jelas tidak untuk komando seperti—"

" _Advance_."

Menginjak pedal, Kyungsoo menerbangkan pesawatnya dalam formasi menyerang. Ia menetapkan target pada Heinkel yang tersisa, tangan dengan stabil mengarahkan moncong di tengah turbulensi yang menangkupnya.

Ia bisa dikatakan marah dan dendam—pada negara dan pada entah siapapun orang sialan yang memicu terjadinya perang ini. Kegelisahannya bukan karena ia takut mati. Melainkan karena ia tidak sudi untuk mati di tanah orang untuk suatu misi yang tidak seharusnya menjadi kepentingannya. Ia juga tidak sudi menyerahkan seseorang yang kini menggantikan garis depan, pesawat tempur pria itu menukik tajam ketika berusaha menyerang lawan.

Dengan amarah mendidih, ia menarik tinggi pesawatnya hingga pesawat musuh berada tepat di bawahnya. Jarinya menekan tombol, menggulingkan meriam dari sayap pesawat; Heinkel itu tumbang.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak beristirahat, ia segera melakukan pengejaran berikutnya. Terbang di belakang pesawat tempur yang mengikuti salah satu letnan di grup timur. Mereka berkolaborasi, menghimpit pesawat lawan yang semakin tersudut dari kanan dan belakang sebelum Kyungsoo melancarkan peluru beruntun hingga asap mengepul dari badan pesawat yang diserangnya.

Dari radio, Kapten Kim tiba-tiba berteriak dan Kyungsoo yang tidak mendengar jelas segera membawa pesawatnya terbang rendah. "Red 2 _to_ Red Leader, aku tidak mendengar. Tolong ulang."

Kyungsoo menunggu sambil tetap waspada. Tidak ada lawan terdeteksi, tidak ada asap yang menutupi pandangan. Kelopaknya mengerjap bingung karena suasana ini mendadak terlalu tenang. Ia berniat untuk menghubungi kembali kaptennya, tetapi—

" _Clear_!"

Kyungsoo menahan napas.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Dalam rentang waktu yang cukup lama, ia hanya berdiam. Menelaah, mencerna, mengkaji sebuah kata yang seharusnya sudah umum di telinganya. Dengan mata membelalak ia menatap ke sekitar, melihat pesawat Sehun yang terbang rendah di sampingnya.

"K-Kapten?" ia mengontak kaptennya ragu. " _Is it over_?"

Jawaban sang kapten datang tidak lama kemudian—dengan tawa renyah yang menghanyutkan, " _It is_ , Letnan Do. _It is_."

Instruksi sang kapten selanjutnya berupa arahan mengenai pendaratan. Laut sedang damai, ombaknya berdebur dalam riak-riak kecil, dan mereka diminta untuk melakukan pendaratan air. Bahan bakar yang menipis juga menjadi alasan. Pesawat mereka tidak akan bisa terbang dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama.

Menuruti, Kyungsoo membawa pesawatnya turun. Benda itu mengukir dengan anggun melintasi air, sebelum mengapung di permukaan dengan suara debum yang halus. Prosedur selanjutnya—seharusnya, melibatkan ia yang melepas masker oksigen, sabuk pengaman dan menggelembungkan jaket pelampungnya.

Namun, Kyungsoo tidak melakukan satupun.

Ia justru mendongak, menatap pesawat tempur Kapten Kim yang masih terbang tinggi. Firasatnya berubah buruk. Ia tahu betul pasokan bahan bakar untuk setiap pesawat dipukul sama rata. Hampir mustahil bahan bakar di pesawat Kapten Kim saat ini masih memadai.

"Red Leader?" Kyungsoo berbicara dari radionya. "Anda tidak mendarat?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pesawat tempur Kapten Kim menukik lebih tinggi, kemudian menghilang di balik awan.

"Red Leader, y _our fuel is not sufficient_."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan pesawatnya perlahan tenggelam, tetapi ia tidak mempedulikan itu. Matanya kembali memindai langit, mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan pesawat sang kapten. Pandangannya berkelana pada koordinat terakhir hilangnya pesawat—mencari, mencari, terus mencari, sebelum akhirnya menemukan.

Pesawat yang _bukan_ milik Kapten Kim.

Realisasi menampar keras saat Kyungsoo mengidentifikasi itu sebagai pesawat pengebom yang masih tersisa. Dalam waktu yang cepat, ia segera tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kapten Kim saat ini.

" _Captain,_ _land your aircraft now_."

Ia tahu bahwa pria itu akan bertindak pahlawan—sama seperti saudaranya. Saudara laki-laki yang tewas di medan pertempuran. Saudara laki-laki yang tidak hanya terkenal karena membunuh dirinya demi meledakkan bom di jembatan utama, tetapi juga karena lelaki itu ingin mencegah masuknya tank-tank lawan.

" _Fuck_ , Jongin. _Just land_." Kyungsoo menjerit putus asa. Persetan dengan pangkat, protokol ataupun kelancangan. Karena Seseorang yang berada di atas sana adalah Kapten Kim. " _For fuck's sake, please land. There is a way, okay. There is way_."

Karena seseorang yang berada di atas sana adalah Kim Jonginnya.

"Red Leader _to_ Red 2." Kyungsoo terlonjak. Air laut telah mencapai pinggang kala ia mendengar suara Kapten Kim kembali. "Ini adalah pertama dan mungkin terakhir kali aku mengatakan ini kepadamu."

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak._

Kyungsoo tidak mau ini.

Kyungsoo tidak mau melewati bagian ini.

Ia ingin melompat ke bagian lain, ke bagian dimana ia bisa menghapus bagian sialan ini dan menuliskan akhir yang bahagia di tamatan cerita. Bibirnya terus mengucapkan nama sang perwira, berharap pria di ketinggian itu akan mendengar permohonannya pada komunikasi satu arah ini.

(Namun suara serak yang menahan tangis terhantar di telinganya—pahit, satir, menandakan akhir dan ia terisak lebih keras).

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak lama kemudian, momentum benturan dua pesawat memecah langit.

-o-o-o-o-

Perahu itu terombang-ambing. Bergoyang mengikuti larik-larik ombak yang membelai, mengayunkan tubuh basah Kyungsoo yang berbalut selimut. Tatapannya masih enggan lepas dari langit. Seolah jika sedetik saja ia berpaling, ia akan melewatkan keajaiban di penghujung musim gugur.

" _Sir_ ," seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Seorang pria tua yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai nelayan yang menyelematkannya sebelum ia tenggelam di dalam pesawat. Dengan setengah hati, ia memutus pandangan dari angkasa. Matanya bertemu dengan pria tua itu, kendati senyumnya tidak.

"Aku menemukan ini di kantongmu."

Kyungsoo menilik sebuah buku bersampul hitam di uluran tangan pria itu. Ia tertegun sejenak, pelupuk menutup pelan, karena sengatan panas yang kembali hadir di matanya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia meraih buku itu. Jarinya menelusuri tepiannya yang basah oleh air laut. Meniti garis demi garis, berharap ia bisa merasakan sisa kehadiran seseorang hanya dari sentuhan itu.

Telunjuknya kemudian membuka pada sampul.

(Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa menafsirkan puisi. Ia masih tidak bisa mengurai arti dari susunan metafora dan personifikasi. Tetapi seluruh kata yang tertuang di sana adalah milik seseorang yang ia kenal hingga hati. Jadi ia pikir—untuk sekali ini, mungkin ia mampu mengartikannya.)

Lembar pertama.

.

Teruntuk Do Kyungsoo,

Karena selayaknya hantu  
puisi-puisi ini ingin bebas  
mengenalmu  
kemudian tersampaikan

 _And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_  
 _And whatever a sun will always sing is you_

 _._

(Ya, ia mampu mengartikannya.)

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

\- Terinspirasi dari Dunkirk dan Saving Private Ryan  
\- Operasi Dinamit merupakan kejadian yang disadur dari Operasi Dinamo (Penyelamatan tentara inggris di Dunkirk)  
\- Segala nama tempat dan kejadian sengaja tidak disebutkan agar tidak menginterverensi sejarah  
\- Poems by E. E. CUMMINGS - I Carry Your Heart

.

.

 **Author's Note**

 _People who follow me on Instagram probably know the super short Jongin's version of this, SO WHO THE HELL AM I EVEN KIDDING?  
_ Kayanya, kalian juga tahu kira-kira aku siapa.  
eh, atau engga? eh, atau iya? hayo coba tebak, coba tebak.  
intinya, terimakasih buat yang sudah betah baca sampe bawah walopun cerita ini _boring_ tidak karuan. semoga kamu-kamu semua dilimpahi rejeki ya, jeung.  
dan terimakasih juga buat KFF2K18 yang suda bikin event ini, yang suda sabar dengan ketelatanku.  
(AKU NGGAK USAH BOLEH IKUT AJA KAPAN-KAPAN SOALNYA MOLOR MELULU. HUHUHUHUHU)  
aku sayang kalian pokonya.

Akhir kata, kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan aja lempar di kolom review karena cerita ini super tida jelas.  
hehehe, jangan lupa review dan menunggu cerita selanjutnya!


End file.
